Together?
by AuroNath
Summary: Maya likes Riley. Riley likes Maya. Maya is afraid to tell Riley. Riley is afraid to tell Maya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first story, and I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't owe GMW...**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

She was so beautiful! Even when she was asleep. Although her hair was messy. Shewas lying next to me in her pink pyjamas.

It was 04. 53 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, but it didn't really matter because it was Saturday morning so it wasn't school or anything. We were in Riley's bedroom. It was such a nice room. It was always clean and tidy. A perfect room for the

perfect

girl.

Riley the perfect. Maya the disaster. Riley the sun. Maya the moon. Riley the beautiful lightning. Maya the scary thunder.

I had been in love with her for a while now, but I couldn't tell her. Maybe she didn't feel the same way about me!

I was lying there thinking. I jumped when she suddenly said something.

"Maya? Are you sleeping?" She whispered.

"No princess. I'm awake" I answered. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I said to her.

"Oh, you didn't wake me peaches. I've been awake for a while now." I love it when she give me nicknames. Shesat up in the bed. So did I.

"What time is it?" She asked. I looked at my phone.

"It's 04.58." I answered.

We sat silent for a while.

"So what are we going to do today Riles?" I asked.

"Just sithere" she answered. "I love it when we're just sitting here. Together." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too"

 **Riley's POV:**

She was so beautiful! Sitting here next to me in her black pyjamas. Her blond pretty hair falling down in my face when I leaned my head on her shoulder. She smelled like candy. She was so unpredictable.

Maya the mysterious and dark. Riley the goofy and weird. Maya the cool. Riley the nerd.

"Maya?" I asked silent.

"Yes sweetie?" She answered. I love it when she give me nicknames.

"I'm bored" I said. I stopped leaning on her and looked at her.

"I thought you liked when we just sat here doing nothing." She answered.

"I do! But not now. Now I'm bored" I answered. She grinned at me.

"What do you wanna do then?" She asked, still grinning.

"I wanna play truth or dare!" I said. Maybe this was my chance to find out if she liked me as well!

 **Maya's POV:**

Truth or dare? Did Riley Matthews want to play truth or dare? Cute, insecure little Riley?

But then it hit me. Maybe this was my chance to find out if she liked me as well!

"What ever you want princess" I said.

We turned so we sat face to face.

"I can start" she said. "Truth or dare" she asked.

"Hmm... truth" I said.

"Do you like Lucas?" She asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Who do you like then?" She asked curious.

"Hey sweetheart! Onequestion at the time!" I said smiling.

"Ok Riles. Truth or dare." She thought about it for a second.

"Truth" she said.

"Ok, have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked. I immediately saw that she got a bit shocked about the question, but it also looked like she had wanted me to ask that question.

"No. I've never kissed a girl." She said. "Truth or dare peaches" I wanted to know what she would ask me.

"Truth" I said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked really quick.

"No, me neither" I answered. "Ok Riles. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth, again" she giggled.

"Have you ever masturbated?" I asked her, curiously.

"Maya! I can't answer that question!" She said.

"You wanted to play this game sweetie." I said calmly. "So, have you?"

"Yes I have..." she murmured blushing. "Truth or dare Maya." She said.

"Hmm... dare!" I said

"You have to take of your shirt!" She said.

 **Riley's POV:**

She looked a bit shocked, but she took of her black shirt leaving her in a black bra. Her body was amazing and she looked so hot when her blond hair fell down her beautiful light skin.

"Ok Riles, truth or dare!" She said.

"I take dare as well." I said, and I immediately regretted it.

"You have to take of you're shirt too" she said grinning.

I did as I was told. So there we were. Two girls sitting in a dark bedroom, one wearing a black bra and the other one a red bra.

I couldn't help but see that Maya was staring at my body a little bit. I kinda liked it...

I just wanted to kiss her so badly, and touch every inch of her body.

 **Maya's POV:**

She looked so hot in her red bra. It fitted her perfectly. I just wanted to kiss her so badly, and touch every inch of her body!

"Ok princess, your turn!" I said trying not to look at her body.

"Truth or dare" she said.

"Dare" I said.

"Ok" she said. She looked a bit nervous. "I dare you to sit still and close you're eyes." She said still a bit nervous.

"Why?" I asked confused

"Just do it" she answers

"Ok princess" I said closing my eyes. "What ever you want"

I could hear her breath. We sat there in silence. It felt like forever. Then it happened. The one thing I've wanted to do for so long. I could feel Riley come closer, and then she covered my lips with her own. She kissed me! At first I didn't do anything.  
/I was shocked. But I kissed her back, and it felt like my whole world just lightened up. Riley Matthews kissed me.

We sat there kissing for a while. I had my hand at her waist holding her in place. She was stroking my hair. It was just like I imagined it.

It was perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all: thanks for the positive reviews on my last chapter! I decided to write another one. This chapter is happening 2 weeks after the last chapter, so in this chapter Maya and Riley is together, but no one else knows... enjoy!**  
/

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Oh! Btw, I still don't owe GMW...**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Ahh, finely home! It felt like this school day would last forever!"

I threw myself on the Matthews's couch.

"Well luckily it didn't, and now we have the whole apartment to ourselves!" Riley said and jumped on top of me. She was so beautiful. I was so lucky!

"How long until your parents come home?" I asked while I stroke my hands through her hair. She checked her phone.

"An hour" she said.

"And what are we going to do in the hour?" I asked and smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Maybe something like..." and then she kissed me. I kissed her back. I was so happy!

After a while we got a bit worried that Riley's parents might come home so we walked into her bedroom. She pushed me backwards onto her bed and then she jumped on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I stroke my fingers through her hair. She was so  
/sexy!

 **Riley's POV:**

I tried to find the bottom of her shirt. I finely found it and pulled the shirt over herhead and threw it on the floor. Started to kiss my way down her stomach to the top her jeans. When I reached herjeans I looked up and smiled to her. She  
smiled

back and

/pulled my jumper of and she threw it away. She sat up and started to kiss me. We added a bit of tongue and now and then one of us moaned, but neither of us knew who it was.

We were both so caught up in the moment so neither of us heard that the front door got unlocked and that my parents came home.

 ***in the living room***

"Do you think the girls are home Cory?" Topanga asked.

"I don't know, I don't hear anything... wait. What is those sounds?" Cory asked. Topanga tried to listen.

"I don't know. Maybe Lucas is here?" She asked.

"Oh no he's not kissing my little girl! Not on my watch!" Cory said. He marched his way too his daughters bedroom and opened the door.

"Lucas get out... Maya?" He said confused.

"Dad! Privacy!" I screamed. Cory closed the door very confused.

 ***in the bedroom***

"Riles... what just happened?" Maya asked. She was blushing.

"My dad saw us kissing half naked" I said scared. "Maya you must get out of here!"

Maya took her shirt and climbed out of their baywindow, after giving me a goodbye kiss of course!

* * *

 **What happens next?...**


	3. Update

**Hi! So again I just want to say thank you for all the positive reviews! I have I few questions:**  
 **  
**

 **Do you guys want me to continue with this story? Or do you want me to write another one?**

 ****

 **If I'm going to write another one, then I want to write a story about Victorius, ICarly or The thundermans. Maybe a crossover between The thundermans and Liv and Maddie?**

 ****

 **You choose! Answer in reviews!**

 ****

 **Luv u! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok guys! Thanks for the reviews (send more3) I've decided how I want to do this! It's so many fandoms I want to write about (like Jessie, The thundermans, bunk'd, Liv and maddie, The vampire diaries e.t.c...), so I'm going to write stories about the fandoms I want and the fandom/ storythat gets a lot of reviews I'm going to write more about!**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't owe GMW, or am I... No I'm not XD**

 ****

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

***in the kitchen/living room***

Cory came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He was very confused.  
"Did you kick Lucas out?" Topanga asked, not looking up from her phone.  
"No... Lucas wasn't there" Cory said.  
"Who was it then?" Topanga asked interested.  
"Maya and Riley... they..." Cory muttered. Topanga's eyes widened.  
"They wasn't watching porn? Please don't say that my little baby watches porn" topanga said carefull.  
"No" Cory said.  
Then what was the sounds we heard.  
Cory looked Topanga in the eyes. Then Topanga finally realised.  
"Did they kiss?" Topanga asked worried. Cory shook his head.  
"They were making out, half naked" Cory said.  
"WHAT!?" Topanga shouted.

 **Riley's POV**

"WHAT!?" I heard my mom shout. I had just managed to put my jumper back on before my mom and dad came into my room. Surprisingly they didn't look angry, they looked calm and nice.  
My mom sat down at the edge of my bed.  
"You don't need to explain anything to us honey. We love you just the way you are." My dad said looking at me.  
"How long have this been going on?" My mom asked calmly.  
"2 weeks or so" I said. They just looked at me.  
"Well we're just happy for you, and we don't want you to feel that you have to hide stuff like this from us" my mom said and hugged me.  
"Just come and talk to us if anything is bothering you" my dad said.  
"Thanks!" I said happy.

 ***2 months later***

 **Maya's POV:**

 ****

Riley and I was sitting in the baywindow. I was resting my head on her shoulder. I was so happy that Mrs and Mr Matthews was cool with me and Riley dating. I was really happy to be with this wonderful person sitting next to me.

"Peaches?" Riley suddenly asked after a while in silence.  
"Yes sweetie?" I asked smiling.  
"What are we going to do about the world" she asked worried.  
"The world? I answerd confused. I stopped leaning on her and looked her in her eyes.  
"The world doesn't like people like us" Riley said. "You know _lesbians_ " she whispered the last word.  
"Unfortunately we can't change the world Riles." I said sadly. "But we are going to face the world" I said to her.  
"Together?" She said.  
"Together." I said and kissed her.

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter! :( This was the last chapter of the GMW story. Next story will be another fandom, but send me reviews on this story if you want me to write more GMW! I don't know what the next fandom will be, but just stick around and then you'll see! 3**

 ****

 **Thanks for being so supportive! Luv u!**


End file.
